The Clinical Staff consists of Office of the Clinical Director, Office of Clinical Affairs, and the DSMB.[unreadable] NHLBI Clinical Branches supported include Hematology, Translational Medicine, Pulmonary Vascular Medicine and Cardiothoracic Surgery. [unreadable] The Office of Clinical Affairs provides required forms and checklists, provides information on important guidelines, and information on patient travel policies. The offcie is involved in coordinating training of all clinicians, ensuring that proper consents have been obtined for protocols, and works with the institutional review board in oversight of clinical studies.